


Im a lover and a fighter

by Lady_danvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angry Sex, F/F, Makeup Sex, Romance, Smut, strap ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 03:19:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11199381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_danvers/pseuds/Lady_danvers
Summary: Alex wasn't having the best day and to top it off her and Maggie got into a fight. And Alex acts impulsively from her anger and rage. Which isn't always a bad thing, and lets face it, she makes it up to Maggie in the end.





	Im a lover and a fighter

Alex paced back and forth. She was infuriated to say the least. What went wrong on that mission?  
She would go over everything that had happened. Every move, every detail, every word said, until she can figure out how she fucked it up so badly. Especially since the majority of the time she thought she was doing so good.

But the gash on her arm, the bruise on her cheek and the minor stab wound in her thigh beg to differ. 

She was lost in her head for a while but was instantly pulled out by her phone ringing. She's a little annoyed by this, but brushes it off as she has bigger things to worry about. 

"Hello?!" 

"Hey... a Alex? Yeah please don't get mad!" 

"Winn!? Why? What happened?" Alex pinched her nose. This day could not get any worse...

"A, well, I got arrested."

...but then again the day's still early. If you count 8:30 p.m. Early. 

"What! What the hell did you do?"

"Well um... I may have gotten into a fight..."

"Really? Thats it!?"

"Please help me Alex! Im getting really scared down here! I promise I'll explain everything! Just please don't let me get arrested!"

"Okay okay Winn. Im on my way! Do you want me to bring Kara or J'onn?" 

"Thank you! Thank you! And no. I don't want to bother anyone else! Especially if they're busy. I already feel bad about asking you." 

"Alright. I'll see you there." 

And with that Alex hung up and grabbed her leather jacket, making her way out, to get on her motorcycle. She needs to control her rage. Shes about to lose it. And she honestly doesn't wanna end up trashing her bike. It's basically her baby. 

 

Maggie walked over to the interrogation room. She opened the door and gestured for Winn to walk in there. "Okay so you got your call."

Winn walked over to the table and took his seat. The entire time his body language was hunched over and closed in. He was scared and nervous and Maggie could tell. She felt bad for him. He's her friend and she doesn't want to have to arrest him. Especially when he looks terrified and has a giant black eye, and bruised knuckles, with a few scratches all over his body. 

 

She walked over and stood by him. She rested her hand on his shoulder to comfort him. "Listen Winn. I don't like seeing you in here, okay? Trust me, Im trying everything to get you out."

Winn looked up. His eyebrows furrowed and his lip quivered a little bit. He nodded at her. "Thanks Maggie." He smiled. 

But then their attention was diverted when they heard yelling from outside the room and down the hallway. And it sounded like it was coming there way. 

"Miss wait! Wait!" The secretary could be heard shouting. 

"What the hell!?" Alex shouted as she entered the room. She walked straight towards Maggie who backed up some. "Why didn't you call me!"

"Alex calm down!" Maggie growled. 

"No! He's my friend. And yet you decide to arrest him for stupid shit and then not even bother to call me!" 

Maggie scrunched up her nose in anger and moved toward Alex. This time the taller woman backed up. Maggie poked at her chest. "You do not come into my work place and yell at me! And you especially do not question my work ethic!" She snapped at her. Ignoring all her personal space. 

Alex looked down at her with anger in her eyes. She didn't have anything to say so she just stayed quiet. 

"And you know what! I was trying to help him! Because he's my friend too. But I think I'll let Johnson take this one. Huh. How about that Alex!" Maggie said before walking off in anger. 

Alex watched her leave and grunted in annoyance. Then she turned to look at Winn, who was staring at her, but then immediately looked away when he noticed her looking over at him. 

He rubbed the back of his neck before speaking. "She was just trying to help Alex." 

Alex glared at him for a moment which caused Winn to cower. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked off in annoyance. Waiting for this Johnson person to come in. 

 

 

A few hours later they got the whole mess settled and Alex was finally on her way home. Winn called for Lyra to come pick him up and they went back to his place. He asked if she wanted to come over and hang out, maybe spend the night, since her fight with Maggie and all. But Alex just wanted to go home. And she was fully prepared for whatever Maggie had to say when she got there. 

You'd think the fact that she had time to think everything over that she would have calmed down, but it was quite the opposite. She was ten times more pissed off than before. 

 

About ten minutes later she was pulling up in the parking lot to her apartment complex. 

She walked up the stairs and fished for her keys. She unlocked her door and walked in and was graced with Maggie in the corner of there kitchen, angrily cutting vegetables. She should also mention that the entire room was dark except for its only light source, the living room tv screen, that was on the static channel. 

"Oh I love this show." Alex said sarcastically as she closed the door behind her. She started taking off her jacket, and as she did so she noticed that Maggie immediately stopped cutting the vegetables to turn and look over at the tv, to see what Alex was talking about. 

She turned back and started cutting them even harder. 

Alex walked up to her. Stopping about six feet behind her and crossed her arms watching her cut the vegetables with aggression, over her shoulder. She quirked her eyebrow; like she did that one time Winn touched Maggie's shoulder, after calling her a good egg. "Damn what they do to you?" She asked, this time to get a rise out of Maggie. And it must of worked because Maggie quickly stopped cutting and slammed her hand on the counter. 

"Hey! Who pays the bills ar-" 

Maggie cut Alex off, by switching on the cable on the tv to some random channel, and then turning the volume up. 

Alex was getting annoyed with the attention she wasn't getting. So she went to go sit down on the couch and watched whatever it was Maggie had put on. It ended up being some super long infomercial about pots and pans. She sighed in annoyance. So she pulled out her phone and started playing a game on it. 

Twenty minutes pass, and Alex is still playing on her phone, but a different game. She suddenly hears rustling on the carpet. And next thing she knows Maggie's slamming her dinner on the coffee table. She looks over her phone as she does this and then she turns as Maggie walks away and shouts "Thank you!" And then turns back towards her food, picking it up and starts eating it. 

A few minutes later Maggie comes back and sits next to Alex. But makes sure to keep distance between them. She grabs the remote and turns down the tv and turns it to something different. She stops when she sees something she knows Alex likes. Not caring to watch tv at that moment for herself, she just eats her food.

 

Alex realizes what she did and turns to her. Why the hell is she acting like this? Why isn't she saying anything or getting mad at her?

 

After dinner Alex gets up and grabs Maggie's plate. She takes them both to the sink and grabs all the dirty dishes and things Maggie used and starts washing them. She was still furious at Maggie, and also  in general, but that doesn't mean she's going to be an asshole and not help her. 

Ten minutes of silence later, and oddly enough it's Maggie that snaps. She gets up from the couch and shouts over at Alex who's drying her hands off.

"Why do you always gotta do this!?" 

Alex is a little shocked, but responds back by mumbling. 

"What!?" Maggie nudges forward some as she says this. Mostly because she didn't hear what Alex said, but also because she's pissed off.

"I said I wouldn't if you didn't give me a reason too!" Alex spoke up.

"What does that mean!? And what did I do!?" 

"You didn't call Maggie! You know I got mad last time, I would have thought that you wouldn't want to make the same mistake twice!"

Maggie was flabbergasted at that. Her mouth hung open and she felt enraged. "Its none of your business Alex! And I was busy! Im sorry I cant call you when your friend gets himself arrested all the time! And I know that isn't it. Why are you so angry?"

"Oh come on Maggie! You know I worry about him. And I get how you cops are so busy! When you're shoving donuts and coffee down your throat every hour of the day. And you wouldn't understand it because you're just some cop!" 

Maggie clutched her fist at her side. "Really? That how you wanna play this? I don't know what made you so pissed off Danvers, but I do know that you aren't getting off so easily."

"Pfft. What are you gonna do Sawyer? What do you have in mind exactly? You wanna show me some of your moves or something?" 

Maggie shook her head at Alex. "Maybe I will. That's a good idea." Maggie glared at Alex before she ran at her. 

Alex acted quickly and she dodged Maggie's punches and countered with her own, which Maggie in turn dodged. Neither of them laying a punch on the other, before Maggie decided to go a different route. She gripped Alex's collar and yanked her down hard on the floor and she straddled her waste. She yanked her arms above her head and held them there. 

"Great move Sawyer. If you wanted to get on top of me so badly you could've just asked." Alex smirked before quickly flipping Maggie over onto the floor. Alex rapped her legs around her, into a head lock as she pulled Maggie's arm in between the lock and she pressed her upper body over Maggie's legs and other arm, so everything was pinned down. 

"Dammit!" Maggie shouted. 

"Admit it! Im the better fighter here!" Alex growled at her. 

"No!" Maggie growled back as she squirmed and kicked, and managed to get her arm free. She gripped the girls pant leg over her thigh, causing her to hiss in pain. So she immediately got off of Maggie. 

"Ah!"

"What the hell! What's wrong?" Maggie asked before she walked forward toward Alex. 

"Nothing! Lets just get back to fighting!" Alex moved forward and rapped her hands around Maggie's waste.

"Alex wai- this isn't fighting." Maggie switched mid sentence as Alex moved toward her. She was going to tell her that they weren't gonna fighting anymore, but that sizzled out when she rapped her arms around her. "Are you ever gonna tell me why you're being such a bi-"

Alex cut her off by kissing her. It was meant to be a short peck to shut her up, but Maggie pulled her closer, not wanting to break it.  
It turned into a long heated kiss. 

They pulled apart. But only for air. They breathed fast. Worn out from the day of work, the fighting and the kiss that literally took their breaths away. 

Alex looked at her and smirked before she backed her up into a wall, that was close by. She slid her leg in between Maggie's and pressed into her. Earning a moan from the girl. Alex growled before she went in for another kiss. This time her hands sinking down to grab Maggie's ass and squeezing. Maggie moaned into Alex's mouth as she did all this. She was extremely wet from their fight, and she was basically drenched now. It also didn't help that Alex started grinding her thigh into her. 

Maggie opened her eyes for a moment and noticed a pained look on Alex's face. She thought it was because she was rubbing herself on Maggie's leg, but when she looked down she saw that she wasn't. 

Maggie reached down and picked Alex up by her ass. Rapping her legs around her waist causing Alex to whimper in pain. 

Maggie carried her to their bedroom and laid her down on the bed. She crawled up after her and began unbuttoning her pants. 

"Ma-Maggie. Be gentle." 

Maggie smiled. She didn't realize Alex was talking about her pulling her pants off at first. But she'd always be gentle when she asked. So she pulled them down carefully. The first thing she noticed was Alex's wrapped thigh. She gasped when she saw it. 

"Its-its not that bad! I got it today. On a failed mission." Alex stopped talking for a minute and then continued. "Im so sorry I was being an asshole to you. I was just angry today and you didn't deserve that." 

Maggie looked at Alex and then she looked down at her thigh. She moved her hand over the bandage raps and brought it down. 

Alex winced at the heat and slight pressure that came over her wound, but also welcomed it. 

Maggie moved up Alex's body, kissing her once more on the lips. 

Alex rapped her arms around her neck as they made out. She felt  
Maggie lick her lips. Asking for permission to enter. And Alex allowed her in. They fought for dominance with their tongues and Alex moaned really loud. "Maggie!" 

"Im sorry too baby!" Maggie said as they broke their kiss. 

"No don't be!" Alex begged before she moved up for another kiss. She dragged her hand down Maggie's abdomen, before she got to the hem of her shirt. She gripped the end of it and pulled it up and off Maggie. They pulled apart when the shirt came between them. "I was an asshole tonight. Okay? Thank you so much for putting up with my shit. Im so lucky to have you!" Alex said before she pulled Maggie down for a hug. She pressed her face in the side of her neck and started speaking again. "God you're amazing! I fucking love you so much!" Alex said, rubbing Maggie's back. 

"Oh Alex. I fucking love you too! And of course I'm gonna put up with your shit. It's part of being in a relationship, isn't it?" Maggie said before she rested her face on the side of Alex's head. 

They laid there for a few more seconds, before Alex flipped them over so she was on top. "Now Im gonna fucking love you." Alex smiled as she unbuttoned Maggie's jeans, and then she took her own shirt and bra off.

She giggled at what she said and then reached behind herself to undo her own bra before throwing it across the room. "Mm please do! I deserve it after all!" Maggie shimmied as she said the last part  in a sing song voice. 

"Yes you do!" Alex giggled, but also said seriously, before she lunged down trailing kisses along the side of Maggie's jawline, then to her neck, where she sucked at her pulse point. 

She moved her hand up to her chest and cupped her breast, squeezing it, while running her thumb over her nipple. She brought her other hand up and started working her magic on the other one. 

Maggie arched her back up into Alex, as she did this. "A-Alex!" She moaned. "Fuck!"

Alex repositioned her leg so it was in between her legs so she could rub her thigh against Maggie's crouch. Alex groaned as she could feel how wet Maggie was through her underwear.

She moved her mouth off her neck with a plop before she spoke. "Mm you're so wet already!" Than she moved down and replaced her hand, by sucking on one of her nipples, keeping her work going on the other, as she tugged, and pulled and twisted it in her fingers. 

"Only for you baby!" Maggie ran a hand through Alex's hair, keeping her there. As she quivered at her wet tongue on her body. "Fffuck!" She stuttered the first letter as Alex touched her all over. 

Alex was feeling really confident now, so she dragged her free hand down Maggie's stomach and replaced her thigh with her hand, She grinned when she felt Maggie's wetness through her underwear and pressed on her clit, driving Maggie crazy. 

"Alex! Ohh! Please baby!" 

Alex smirked before she pressed on the nub again, getting another satisfying response from her. Then she moved her hand up some and slipped it into her waistband, dragging her finger up Maggie's clit before rubbing it. Enjoying how it absolutely drove her crazy. "You like that?" Alex asked Maggie. 

"Oh Alex! Oh my god fuck yes!" Maggie screamed as she gyrated her hips on Alex's finger trying to get some more friction from her. "Please please please! Baby please! Stop teasing me!" Maggie begged. 

"What? You want to cum? Maybe I just want to draw it out and stop right as your about to climax all over my fingers, hm? As your walls tighten around them and I pull them out before you can get anymore of what you need. And then I leave you here begging for me to finish you off. I think that sounds more fun to me!" 

"Alex!" She didn't know what Alex was getting at, but all it was doing was turning her on even more. 

Alex removed her hand from Maggie's underwear. "Hold on." She held out a finger to Maggie. "If you move a muscle I'll stop, understand?" Alex was serious. 

Maggie nodded. 

Alex moved to get up off of her and went over to their closest. She opened it and got on her tippy toes to grab a box off the top shelf. She pulled it down and opened it, revealing a bunch of sex toys. She took out the pink dildo and harness. 

Maggie watched her every move and gasped when she saw what Alex was doing. 

Alex looked over at her with a questioning look in her eyes. "Is this okay?" Alex wanted to make sure before she put it on. 

"Oh my god Alex just get your hot ass over here, already, and fuck me! And please with the strap on!" Maggie begged. She couldn't take it anymore. She needed release and if Alex was over there a minute longer she just might have to take care of it herself. 

"I like that response." Alex smiled. Then she attached the dildo to the harness and slid it on. When it was secure and how she wanted it, she made her way over to Maggie. She got up on the bed and crawled to her like a lioness sneaking up on its prey. It was just more teasing she knew would drive Maggie nuts. 

"Fuck!" Maggie shouted in annoyance and horniness. 

Alex crawled up her body and leaned down to kiss her. As she did so she slipped the dildo in, surprising Maggie. 

"Alex!!!" Her screams were muffled by Alex's mouth.

Alex began her thrusts into her girlfriend. Not taking her mouth off of hers. 

"Mmm! Mmm! Mm!" Maggie moaned as Alex fucked, and passionately kissed her. Their bodies were sweaty and hot but they didn't care. It just made things hotter, and Maggie fucking loved having Alex pressed up against her body as she fucked her. 

Alex bit Maggie's lower lip while speeding up her thrusts. She made sure to make each one harder than the last, as she entered her. Wanting to make this as good as possible for Maggie, and to also make up for her actions earlier that day. She moved down and started sucking on Maggie's neck again and grabbed both her boobs, playing with her nipples. 

Maggie was in heaven. It all felt so good. Although this time it was a little different. But definitely in a good way! This was angry sex! This was passionate sex, and it was also Alex making love to her, all in one! It was all so fucking amazing that she couldn't take it. And Alex of course made sure the end was amazing too. 

She moved her hand down and rubbed her clit as she thrusted into her hard and fast, over and over and over again! Causing the bed to squeak and shake really loud. 

Maggie screamed so loud through her orgasm, she's pretty sure they're gonna get a complaint from their neighbors in the morning. But that didn't matter, cause now she was seeing stars. And Alex did this to her. She also apparently wasn't done though cause she kept going. 

Maggie thought she was just carrying her through her aftershocks, but she still didn't stop afterwards. "A-alex!" Maggie attempted to say but her voice was scratchy.

 

"Baby please one more time! Cum for me one more time! I know you can do it." Alex said through a harsh breath. 

"Ah Alex! Im so tired! I don't know if I..."

"Maggie please." Alex begged as she kept her thrusts going. They were a lot slower now than the last stretch, but it still shot lightning through Maggie. And she could slowly feel herself start to come back up. It started to feel so good again she wanted to be fucked mercilessly, but she also needed sleep. "Oh! Oh! God A-Alex faster, faster!!" She cried as she rapped her legs around Alex's waste, pulling her as close as she could get her to her body. "Oh fuck I need you! I need more! I need it all! Don't stop! Just keep going, keep going!"

Alex sped up even more. And after Maggie came for a second time.   
She didn't stop. She kept going. Maggie wanted more so thats what she's going to give her. She thrusted harder and didn't slow down. Alex desperately wanted to make Maggie cum all night if she could. And she thinks she manage to blow Maggie's mind by making her cum five times that night. 

After the fifth time Maggie couldn't take it anymore. Each one was quicker and weaker than the last, but they all felt too amazing to stop, and she loved that Alex was doing this to her. 

"I cant- I cant do it anymore Alex!" She was gasping for air now. It was only a matter of time before she would pass out.

And with that Alex stopped. She pulled out the dildo and collapsed on top of Maggie. She didn't cum, but it did feel amazing. With the dildo rubbing against her own clit, but what she really loved was watching Maggie come undone under her and turn to putty at her touch. She was on the verge of passing out as well. Exhausted from the day, and making love to Maggie, for almost two hours. 

"I love you Alex!" Maggie breathed as she pulled Alex closer to her body.

Alex reached down and undid the harness before speaking. "I love you too Maggie." She leaned down and kissed Maggie's forehead before tossing the harness on the floor. She completely forgot about the burning in her thigh and her other wounds. All she was focused on was Maggie, Maggie, Maggie.

They fell asleep in each others embrace, feeling at peace and in love. 

Tomorrow morning Maggie will definitely repay the favor to Alex, and give her her punishment for her outbursts. 

But that's for another day...

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought of this:)


End file.
